Over the past two decades, automobile window flags have gained immense popularity. The immense popularity of these window flags is attributed to the easy placement on and removal from car windows coupled with the versatility of easily substituting ones desired flag. For example, FIG. 1 depicts an automobile window flag assembly 10 adapted to receive an automobile window flag 20 and further adapted for placement on a car window.
As shown in FIG. 1, most conventional automobile window assemblies 10 include an elongate rod 11 having a window retention member 12 positioned on one end of the elongate rod thereby forming the assembly base. In conventional automobile window assemblies 10, the window retention member 12 (i.e., a biased slot portion or a biased hook shaped clip) is adapted to exert force against the window thereby retaining the automobile window flag assembly on an automobile window. Flag retention members 13, 14 are positioned mid-span and on an end of the elongate rod opposite of the window retention member 12 to retain the flag on the elongate rod. The flag retention members 13, 14 have a shape sufficient to secure and retain a flag on the elongate rod 11.
Although the above mentioned automobile window assemblies 10 may be utilized for displaying flags on automobiles, these assemblies have little versatility and/or use elsewhere.